I'm innocent. Really.
by Becs
Summary: Sorry, this took ages to get up. I'm lazy. Sequel to Mistaken Identity. Scott takes Mel out on that date. heh heh.


Disclaimer: Own nothing but Mel.

A/N - Yes, Mel smokes. Sorry if you're anti. You know not everyone can be perfect.

"So you're meeting him here?" Lance asked, staring up at the theatre.

"Yep," Mel nodded, "are you sure this is what I should be wearing?" Pietro glanced down at Mel's new outfit. Lance had informed her in what to wear to keep up her 'innocent valley-girl' act. She was wearing a pastel pink dress that stopped just above the knee, a matching 3/4 length cardigan in a darker shade of pink, buttoned low, and white, strappy, heeled sandals with matching bag.

"I feel like a stick of cotton candy" Mel said, looking down at her overly pink outfit.

"But you _look_ like a valley-girl," Pietro grinned, "ah Lance, once again you have created the perfect geek!"

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a complement," Lance frowned.

"Jesus Christ look at the time!" Mel swore, glancing at her watch.

"Uh-uh-ah Mel," Lance wagged a finger, "you say 'oh my god, would you like, look at the time?' "

"Fuck off," Mel hissed, shooing them away, "he'll be here any minute!"

"Bye then." Pietro and Lance left Mel.

Scott pulled up in his red roadster at about half past 3.

"Hi Mel," he smiled, stepping out and walking over to the blonde.

"Like, hi!" Mel waved, "ooh, that roadster's beautiful!"

"You know about cars?" Scott frowned.

"Ahhh, not like, really. It's just ahh, my dad, he like, has one too!" Mel smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes in a hope to distract Scott.

"Wow, you look really nice," Scott smiled, glancing down at Mel's well-fitted outfit.

"Thanks. I really like the whole preppie scholar thing you've got going too."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"No probs!" Mel slipped into the passengers seat, "let's go."

"Okay," Scott said, starting the car.

"The movie doesn't start for another half hour or so," Scott informed Mel as he came back with the tickets.

"That's fine," Mel smiled, "so what are we seeing?"

"Re-run of Titanic. Jean said it was good."

"Oh, _Jean_ said it was good," Mel sneered.

"I'm sorry?" Scott frowned.

"Oh, like, nothing!" Mel smiled innocently. Opening her bag Mel pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"_What_ are you doing?" Scott asked, eyes wide.

"Uhhh," Mel looked at the cigarette in her hand, "I wasn't smoking. I just, uh, like burning them cause I hate them so much." At this she threw the cigarette on the ground and stamped on it, "evil cigarette! Die! Die!" She began to jump up and down on the cigarette until one of her heels broke. "Shit," Mel hissed and then, realising that she'd just swore, smiled sweetly and said, "I mean, like, sugar!"

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, helping Mel stand, "I think it's cute how you are really against the whole smoking thing but you don't have to go all out."

"I know, it's just you like, are so nice," at this Mel sniffed and pretended to wipe her eyes, "and Lance was just so like, different."

"Oh, I get it now," Scott smiled, "he used to pressure you."

"Yes. And I was like, so totally not knowing what to do," Mel sniffed once again. 

"It's okay," Scott smiled, "you're with me now."

"And it makes me feel like, so much better," Mel smiled in what she hoped was a convincing way. 'Ha!' she thought, 'as if I need you to protect me! I can tell why you like Jean. You're almost as bad as her! Guess it's up to Nurse Mel to fix this epidemic of loserishness!' 

"Wow, this movie is really shit!" Mel said looking up at the screen in disbelief, "what a player! Can't that stupid bitch just choose a guy?"

"What did you say?" Scott asked, turning from the movie.

"Isn't it like, so romantic?" Mel tried.

"I uhhh..." Scott blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mel tried to hide her grin, "did I like, make you uncomfortable?" 

"I just, you're not quite what I expected," Scott admitted, "you keep changing. It's complicated."

"Oh, I'm like, really sorry. Lance used to like it when I was bad. I-I guess I'm still not like, over him yet." She pulled a sad puppy face.

"Relax, I'm not like Lance," Scott smiled, "I've told you that. You can just relax and be yourself."

"Well _that's _ironic," Mel said.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ooh! Photo both!" Mel said, dragging Scott into the booth.

"You want some of these?" Scott asked, looking into his kinda empty wallet.

"Pleeeeeease Scotty?" Mel fluttered her eyelashes and looked cute, her large brown eyes taking on a liquid quality.

"Sure, no problem," Scott smiled, putting the money in.

"Oh look!" Mel cooed, pointing at Scott, "you look so like, adorable!"

Scott blushed, "thanks."

"Awww, look at the time," Mel pouted, glancing at her watch, which looked a tad out of place with her pink outfit, "I got to get home Scotty. Sorry."

"Hey, I'll drive you, where abouts is it?"

"That's like, really sweet, but I think I can manage," Mel smiled.

'God, what a bore,' Mel thought, 'he hasn't even made a move to kiss me yet! I can see how he's a Jean kinda guy. He's so frigid he might as well be frozen in place. Oh well, mission accomplished. Heh heh, Jean is gonna freak when she gets these photos!'

"Bye Mel!"

"Bye Scott," Mel said, leaning forward and kissing Scott on the cheek. She grinned at the sight of the flustered Scott, and then she was on her way.

"You mean Scott didn't even _try_ to kiss you!" Pietro asked.

"What an idiot!" Lance laughed, "he hasn't even been past first base and his chance comes and he blows it!"

"Well, I'm glad," Mel sniffed, "I wouldn't want to really kiss him. Something about his absolute preppieness freaks me out. He's like one of those guys on movies that are so good they turn out to be an alien."

"Not past first base!" Pietro gasped in between laughter.

"Now to post these babies," Mel grinned, holding up the photos.

"Mail for you Jean," Xavier said.

"Thank you Professor," Jean smiled, taking the envelope. Jean's eyes widened as she glimpsed the contents. The string of photos containing Mel and Scott were there along with a note that read:

__

Scott is gooooood bitch! Maybe next time you'll check that your own floozies don't have other plans! Ha! Ps, Pietro says he likes your new bra. He says the black lace makes you look even more like a slut than usual! 

- - -

Mwahahahahahahaha! Mel got Jean back good! Stupid Jean. She only has so much hair to make up for the amount of brain power she don't have. Heeeee. Phew. Jean bashing is good. 


End file.
